The Heroes, the Villian, and the Mad man
by Queen Yuuki
Summary: I lost everything! So sorry! Love all the people who read it though, thanks!
1. Aliza

**Darlek: YAS! IT HAS FINALLY COME!**

 **Raven: What's finally come?**

 **Starfire: Yes, What has finally come?**

 **Darlek: YOU GUYS ARE NOW AN OFFICIAL FANFIC!**

 **Titans: Whoop Whoop!**

 **Beast Boy: Wait, what does 'fanfic' mean dudes?**

 **Darlek: Just listen dude, just listen.**

 ** _Chapter 1: Aliza_**

A junkyard? That's where we're starting the story? A. Junkyard!? Wait… we're starting, oh uh, It all began that fateful day when Aliza was at the junkyard, getting her lunch. "Ugh… I hate it when those heroes fight all the time! It's really annoying! One time they destroyed my house! My house!"

 _Wait, who am I talking to…? Meh, I am the Joker's daughter after all!_ Aliza shrugged and wondered further into the junkyard, little did she know, those heroes, the Teen Titans, were fighting at that junkyard, and so was a strange man, a mad man, with a blue box, a police box.

Suddenly, a girl with wild green hair came out of nowhere! She wore a purple jumpsuit with a green tie? She also wore knee high black boots, and she had make up on, just like her father's, but she had a black mask on too. Then, she disappeared, then reappeared somewhere completely different!

"Oh, batty! He'll be so happy to see this baby!" She heaved up a bazooka and started aiming it around the place, but she pulled the trigger when it was aiming for the heroes and the strange yet mad man.

"OOF!" All of them went flying through the air and a ship flew off. It had round golden semi-spheres on the side, it was the shape of a UFO. Now knowing what Aliza did, she ran off trying to find the heroes and that man.

 **Darlek: Bye!**


	2. The Heroes and the Mad man

**Beast Boy: What up, what uuuuuuup.**

 **Darlek: *narrows eyes* Shuta upa.**

 **Beast Boy: *pouts***

 **Darlek: Disclaimer. I'll need two titans because we didn't do it last time.**

 **Starfire and Raven: *ahem* Darlek does not own Teen Titans or Doctor Who. Only her OCs.**

 ** __** ** _Chapter 2: The heroes and the Mad man_**

Aliza ran to where she saw those weirdos crash. "Man… they are FAR!" Aliza ran around the entire junkyard, to find that the last place she looked, of course, is NOT where those weirdos were. "Hmm… Think. Think. THINK!" Suddenly, a pink girl ran out of no-where.

"Sup! Whatcha up to Aliza!" The girl had bright pink straight hair, and a white suit COVERED in little pink lightning bolts. She also had pale pink skin, but green eyes.

"Think. Think. Think."

"Think? OH! They're over at their tower! Wanna ride?"

"Think."

"YAY!" Think bolted all the way up to the blue T-shaped tower carrying Aliza. Once Think and Aliza arrived at the Titans tower, that's where they were.

"Ok. Who are you weirdos?!"

"AHH! The Joker!" Beast Boy screamed and ran around with his hands in the air.

Robin slaps his head. "Beast Boy. This isn't the Joker. It's his daughter, Aliza."

"How do you know so much about me? ARE YOU A SPY!?" Aliza jumped up.

"Uh… what're they saying?"

"We're speaking 'English'!" Cyborg shouted at Think.

"She only speaks 'Think'. Think. Think think think. Think!"

"Ooh! That makes sense."

"Hmm… Think?" Starfire tried to say 'hello' but instead said 'jerk'.

"How dare you!? I am the Think! Think!" Think narrowed her eyes at Starfire.

"You said 'Jerk' to her. Try to say something nicer. *ahem* Think."

"Oh. Okay!" Then a man with a tie, suit, and a long brown jacket appeared out of the rocks rubbing his head and moaning.

"Doctor! You okay?" Beast Boy rushed to the Doctor.

"What's going on?"

"Think."

"Okay."

"Raven can you please put a spell on her so she knows what we're saying?" Robin slapped his head again.

"Sure. Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven's eyes went white and black light came from her hands and glowed over Think.

"THINK! You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ah… I'm fine. We really should go find the Daleks though."

"I agree… TITANS GO!" All the Titans ran off and the Doctor hopped into his T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Wait! You're not going anywhere without us!" Think shouted and picked up Aliza, then sprinted off.

 **Darlek: If you have a suggestion of what Think's name should be instead of Think… just review or PM.**

 **Everyone: Bye!**


	3. The Angels

**Darlek: Sorry I've been gone so long… anyway Think's new name is Dasher! Now the disclaimer.**

 **Doctor: Darlek does not own Teen Titans or Doctor Who. Only her OCs.**

 ** _Chapter 3: The Angels_**

The Titans, Doctor, Aliza and Dasher arrive at a cemetery while the moon rose. "Oh no…" The Doctor said as he waved around a gadget with ginormous lights booming off and on. "Angels… run… don't blink… blink and you're dead… don't even look away."

"What are you!? Crazy!? I'll just run through and- AHHH! WHAT IS THAT!?" Dasher screamed as she pointed at a statue of an angel with its arms in the air, and a terrifying face making all the Titans and Aliza feeling threatened.

"Get inside the T.A.R.D.I.S now!" The Doctor's voice boomed throughout the cemetery.

The others turned around to see the Doctor gone… then Starfire looked back at the Angel's and there were more and they were getting closer…

"Team! The statues are getting closer!" Starfire flew into the air pointing down at them with a shocked look. Raven soon followed Starfire into the air.

"Titans, into the T.A.R.D.I.S GO! GO! GO!" Robin demanded as he stood in the blue frame of the police box. The heroes ran inside the box and Dasher froze and just stared into the abyss in the Angel's direction.

"Not the time for your freeze frame Dasher!" Aliza had aggravation in her tone as she grabbed Dasher rapidly and into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Moments after they arrived in the T.A.R.D.I.S because of the Angel occurrence, the Titans, Aliza, Dasher and the Doctor emerge from the blue box.

 **Darlek: Next time on 'The Heroes, The Villain, and the Mad man' some old nemesis of the Doctor return!**

 **Doctor: Why would you do that?**

 **Darlek: Because I just would!**


	4. The return

**Darlek: Just realised… you don't need a disclaimer! It's FANfiction!**

 ** _Chapter 4: The return_**

The titans, two friends, and the Doctor were now outside the never ending T.A.R.D.I.S, facing a broken down Jump city. "Uh… what happened Doctor? Jump city was never like this." Aliza stared into the abyss of a broken down Jump city.

"Hmm… we travelled four months into the future… how did this happen in four months?" The Doctor jumped around on rocks trying to get a better look at the city. "Titans… go… get in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Now!"

"Doctor, we can't just keep running! We have to fight!" Robin argued. "It can't be that bad." Dasher ran back to the team.

"When did you leave!?" Aliza jumped up.

"No need that. But there is a reason we should be running. THOSE THINGS WILL KILL US!" Dasher ran into the T.A.R.D.I.S without hesitation. "COME ON!" Just then, a Dalek comes out of nowhere shouting 'EXTERMINATE!' and shooting lasers at the heroes and others.

"Everyone! In the T.A.R.D.I.S… Go!" The Doctor exclaimed dodging a Dalek's laser. Everyone ran into the T.A.R.D.I.S quickly.

 **Darlek: Sorry for the short chapter! Bye!**


End file.
